Problem: The quantity $\sqrt{45} - 2\sqrt{5} + \frac{\sqrt{360}}{\sqrt{2}}$ can be expressed as $\sqrt{N}$, where $N$ is an integer. Find $N$.
Solution: First, we try to simplify like terms. We find the prime factorizations of $45$ and $360$: $45 = 3^2 \cdot 5$ and $360 = 2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5$. Hence, $$\sqrt{45} = \sqrt{3^2 \cdot 5} = 3\sqrt{5}$$and \begin{align*}
\sqrt{360} &= \sqrt{2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5}\\
&= \sqrt{(2 \cdot 3)^2} \cdot \sqrt{2 \cdot 5} = 6 \sqrt{2 \cdot 5}.
\end{align*}Returning to the given expression,  \begin{align*}
3\sqrt{5} - 2\sqrt{5} + \frac{6 \sqrt{2} \cdot \sqrt{5}}{\sqrt{2}} &= 3\sqrt{5} - 2\sqrt{5} + 6\sqrt{5}\\
&= 7\sqrt{5} = \sqrt{7^2 \cdot 5} = \sqrt{245}.
\end{align*}Thus, $N = \boxed{245}$.